That Blue Sky
by MariaLujan
Summary: The love story of a doctor and a nun


_Hi folks! This is my first story here and my first Call the Midwife fanfic. I wish writing in English but it's not my mother language and I don't want a disaster!_

 _Please review!_

Chapter I

La niebla espesa lo cubría todo. Era imposible ver más allá de dos palmos frente a los ojos. Eran las cinco de la mañana de otro día con niebla y smog que según decían, sería el último.

Tosiendo y agitada por el esfuerzo de pedalear siete kilómetros sin ver casi nada, llegó a Nonnatus House deseando al menos dos horas de sueño tranquilo. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta casi con el último aliento.

Al paso le salió Sister Monica Joan, quien se veía más alterada que de costumbre.

–¡Al fin! –exclamó y se echó a sus brazos. No entendía bien qué pasaba y sabía que era en vano preguntarle, pero Sister Monica Joan parecía tener una mañana lúcida.

–Esas muchachas están enfermas. –dijo con preocupación–Y Sister Evangelina no puede levantarse de la cama. ¡Y han llamado!

Se dejó caer en una silla, suspirando, mientras Sister Monica Joan la apremiaba para que saliese urgente a atender el llamado.

Sister Bernardette estaba pisando los treinta años y llevaba diez en Nonnatus House. Había elegido la Orden de St Raymound Nonnatus no sólo para ser una monja, sino también para ser enfermera y comadrona. Y sobre todo, para estar en el East End de Londres, un lugar al que no pertenecía pero que siempre la había llamado. Como en ese momento.

Sin responder a los cuestionamientos de Sister Monica Joan, subió las escaleras y echó un vistazo: las cuatro enfermeras que vivían en el convento, Trixie, Cynthia, Chummy y Jenny, estaban en cama con varicela. No sabían bien quién se había contagiado primero, pero la cuestión era que se había propagado entre ellas a una velocidad asombrosa y ahora las cuatro estaban incapacitadas para trabajar. Cerró las puertas de las habitaciones con suavidad, envidiándoles secretamente la suerte de poder dormir, y se dirigió a las celdas. Las celdas eran lo mismo que habitaciones, sólo se llamaban así porque en ellas dormían las monjas y eran muy austeras. Abrió la puerta y Sister Evangelina la recibió con un quejido.

–¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó alarmada. La monja nunca expresaba sus dolencias.

–¿Qué me sucede? ¡Que estoy hecha una vieja! –exclamó con su habitual enojo–Mi lumbago ni siquiera me deja bajar de la cama.

–Quédese quieta allí. Debo atender otro parto, o eso me ha dicho Sister Monica Joan. Cuando vuelva traeré al Dr Turner para que la examine.

Antes de que protestara, cerró la puerta. No había nadie más para reemplazarla, ya que Sister Julienne había viajado a la Casa Madre y no volvería hasta la tarde. Y al parecer, todos los bebés de Poplar querían nacer ese día.

Se ocupó de que Sister Monica Joan volviera a la cama, por lo menos hasta que Mrs B. llegara a preparar la comida, y consultó el registro: la llamada era de parte de Molly, una joven que tendría a su primer hijo.

Dejó su bolso y tomó el de Trixie, ya que estaba listo para usarse y no tenia tiempo para esterilizar su instrumental. y salió nuevamente en la bicicleta, rumbo a la niebla y hacia una nueva vida.

En el East End nadie tenía mayor autoridad que las mujeres de Nonnatus House. Las enfermeras y las monjas estaban rodeadas de la protección que brinda la admiración de la gente más pobre. La Orden de St Raymound Nonnatus era la primera en tener monjas que eran no sólo enfermeras, sino también parteras, y alojaba e instruía a enfermeras y parteras que no fueran religiosas. De hecho, poco les importaba si creían en algo o no, sólo importaba que hicieran bien su trabajo y tuvieran la sensibilidad necesaria.

Las monjas habían sido las primeras en pedir que la partería estuviera regulada en Inglaterra. En el siglo XIX, nadie parecía preocuparse por las mujeres y sus embarazos, y mucho más si eran pobres. Cientos morían sin atención médica.

Fue curioso para todos que las monjas exigieran que la enfermería fuera considerada un trabajo tan importante como el de los médicos, y también que la partería estuviera practicada por enfermeras tituladas. Era curioso porque eran monjas. Pero ante todo, eran mujeres y sabían del dolor de otras mujeres.

Así que bien merecido tenían su lugar de respeto en el East End.

Sister Bernardette llegó a la casa de la joven lo más rápido que pudo. Ni bien la vio, supo que la chica ya estaba con fuertes contracciones. Al ver a la monja, la chica se calmó. Todos sabían que Sister Bernardette era la mejor enfermera y comadrona de Nonnatus House.

Después de revisarla, Sister Bernardette tuvo que contener un suspiro de cansancio. La noche había pasado en medio de un parto de gemelos que no tuvieron complicaciones, pero ahora, que sólo era un niño, tenía un gran problema: el bebé estaba de nalgas.

No tenía que preocuparse mucho, había atendido con éxito decenas de partos así, pero siempre eran un gran riesgo y bastantes traumantes para la madre. Eran los partos que mas adrenalina le generaban porque cualquier error podía ser un desastre.

–Molly, tengo que decirte que tu bebé está de nalgas.

Molly al instante se puso a llorar, pero Sister Bernardette la calmó con dulzura.

–No te preocupes, hay muchos casos así, y trataré de que sufras lo menos posible. Ahora voy a escuchar el latido del corazón de tu bebé, para saber si está bien y luego esperaremos. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Molly asintió con angustia pero no dijo nada más. Sister Bernardette escuchó el latido del bebé y sintió que el suyo se aceleraba. Era un latido muy débil. Sin embargo le sonrió a Molly.

–Tu bebé está bien, pero de todos modos llamaré al doctor.

Abrió la puerta y vio al marido de Molly, fumando descontroladamente. Enseguida vio a la monja con preocupación.

–Ve hasta la cabina mas cercana y llama al Dr Turner.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Viene de nalgas y necesito que venga, sólo dile eso.

El hombre corrió desesperado.

El Dr Turner llegó y en su rostro era evidente que había tenido una noche como la de Sister Bernardette. Ella lo vio con pena, y entre murmullos pudo preguntarle qué le sucedía.

–Timothy está con la varicela.

Sister Bernardette hizo una mueca, parecía que todos en Poplar tenían esa enfermedad. Le dio aún más pena que el pequeño Timothy haya quedado solo, sin el cuidado de su padre. Hacía cuatro años que su madre había muerto.

–Su abuela está en camino. –dijo el Dr Turner, adivinando lo que ella pensaba.

Sister Bernardette sonrió y le explicó rápidamente lo que pasaba con Molly.

–Bien, te daré una inyección para que el parto vaya más rápido.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Molly, ya estaba muy cansada.

–Tu bebé tiene latidos muy lentos, y será un parto complicado, mejor que sea más rápido así lo podemos atender adecuadamente.

–¿Pero está bien?

–Lo está, tranquila.

Luego de la inyección, esperaron unos pocos minutos para que hiciera efecto. Las contracciones fueron más seguidas y fuertes.

–Molly, necesito que te sientes en el borde de la cama. El doctor te sostendrá y así podré ayudar a tu bebé.

Sister Bernardette fue explicándole a Molly todo lo que hacía, además de animarla para que no sufriera tanto.

–Tu bebé está casi afuera, sólo falta la cabeza. ¿Sabes qué haré? Lo soltaré y quedará colgando y así tu cuerpo podrá expulsarlo con facilidad.

Molly la miró espantada.

–Tranquila, Sister Bernadette es la mejor, no podrías haber conseguido una mejor comadrona. –le dijo el Dr Turner.

Soltó al bebé un instante y al fin el cuerpo de Molly hizo su trabajo. Cuando la cabecita se deslizó un poco, Sister Bernardette lo tomó en brazos.

–¡Tienes un precioso varón! –exclamó y se maravilló de que el rostro de Molly, que estaba cansado y angustiado, se transformara tan rápido en uno lleno de luz y paz. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ser comadrona, darles esa alegría a esos rostros tan sufridos.

El Dr Turner revisó al bebé y comprobó que estaba bien, pero que sus latinos seguían lentos. De inmediato pidió al marido de Molly que llamara al hospital, para que lo ingresaran por unas horas hasta que se estabilizara.

–Es admirable lo bien que trabaja, Sister. –dijo acercándose a ella, que seguía concentrada en que el bebé y la madre estuvieran perfectos.

–Gracias, lo mismo digo de usted, doctor.

Una vez de regreso en Nonnatus House, Sister Bernardette se ocupó de que las chicas estuvieran bien atendidas. Chummy, que nunca quería preocupar a nadie, estaba levantada y cosiendo su abrigo, que se había rasgado con la bicicleta. Chummy también se había encargado de esterilizar todo el instrumental de Sister Bernardette y ella se lo agradeció mucho.

Vio que Sister Monica Joan estaba muy tranquila en la cocina, devorándose unas galletas recién horneadas por Mrs B., así que fue hasta la capilla para rezar. Había perdido la primera oración del día, pero sabía que Dios la perdonaría ya que estaba haciendo que un bebé llegara al mundo. Luego de rezar, recordó que Sister Evangelina estaba también en cama. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ella? Y peor, olvidarse de decirle al Dr Turner que pasara a revisarla.

Su sueño y su cansancio se habían disipado y esperó, luego de llamarlo, al Dr Turner con una taza de té. El hombre llegó acompañado de su hijo. La abuela aún no había llegado y no quería dejarlo otra vez solo.

–¡Timothy! –exclamó Chummy al verlo–Vino nuestro compañero de enfermedad.

El niño apenas sonrió y Sister Bernardette corrió hacia ellos al oír las palabras de Chummy.

–Lo siento, tuve que traerlo. –se disculpó el doctor.

–No se preocupe. La culpa es mía, tendría que haberle dicho esta mañana, pero realmente lo olvidé. Y no quería esperar hasta más tarde, Sister Evangelina estará con un humor de pe….Perdón.

El doctor sonrió ampliamente.

–Ya conocemos cómo es ella.

Timothy fue tras su padre y se quedó afuera de la celda de Sister Evangelina. Sister Bernardette le tocó la frente con una mano.

–Creo que tienes fiebre. Ven que te doy un analgésico y tomas un poco de té. Y hay galletas recién horneadas, si es que Sister Monica Joan no acabó con ellas.

Timothy sonrió y ella lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde lo recibió Sister Monica Joan dispuesta a contarle algún recuerdo de su infancia que por supuesto, el chico no entendería. Sister Bernardette sonrió, el niño había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Había muchos niños en el East End. Demasiados. Con decir que había ochenta partos por mes. Pero Timothy le parecía un pequeño especial. No porque no tuviera madre, conocía muchos niños sin madre, o sin padre, o criados por cualquier familiar. Y tampoco era pobre, al contrario, con un padre médico, Timothy jamás tenía ropa remendada o sucia, y sus zapatos siempre brillaban. Pero era un niño listo, que a los nueve años sabía hacer casi todo en su casa. Eso quizás era lo que lo hacía especial. Él tenía padre, pero estaba poco tiempo con él, y no porque estaba bebiendo en un pub, como casi todos los padres, sino que estaba ayudando a los demás. Su padre ayudaba a todos, menos a su hijo.

Luego de recetarle unos analgésicos y una radiografía, el Dr Turner se fue de Nonnatus House con su hijo.

–Quería quedarme. –protestó Timothy.

–Pensé que no querías escuchar a Sister Monica Joan.

–A ella no, pero a Sister Bernardette sí.

–Tuvo una noche y una mañana muy complicadas, como las mías. Debe descansar.

Anocheció pronto porque Noviembre tenía sus días contados. Después de las Completas, aún tenía que arreglar un par de prendas que habían donado para los niños.

Sister Evangelina se quejaba de su lumbago, de las chicas, de Sister Monica Joan y de todo el trabajo que había que hacer. Sister Julienne sólo la miraba y sonreía, volviendo su mirada hacia la costura. Chummy también cosía y Jenny y Trixie leían una revista, aún molestas por el sarpullido de la enfermedad. Cynthia todavía estaba en cama, ya que era la victima más sufrida de la epidemia.

Sister Bernardette sentía que sus ojos se cerraban solos, pero hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta, hasta que la voz de Sister Julienne la trajo de vuelta al mundo.

–Me dijeron que hoy tuvo un día muy pesado, ¿por qué no va a dormir?

–Hay que terminar esto.

–Vi al Dr Turner, me dijo que lo hizo maravilloso hoy, con el parto de Molly.

–Me alegro. –sonrió–Aún no me acostumbro a esos partos.

–Nadie lo hace, y es mejor, así estamos siempre alertas.

Sister Bernadette miró a Trixie, que le sonrió felicitándola y agradeciéndole, ya que Molly era su paciente.

En Nonnatus House, Sister Bernardette no era la más dulce, ya que ese lugar se lo había ganado Cynthia, con su voz y su presencia tranquila y su sonrisa de niña que encantaba a todos. Sister Bernardette podía ser dulce, pero a veces usaba la autoridad que le daba su oficio y su hábito y podía ser implacable, como cuando echó afuera a la hermana de una parturienta gitana que declaraba a gritos que todos eran asesinos. Además, era muy aguda y no dudaba en reprender a alguna enfermera, pese a que eran casi de la misma edad. Era como Sister Julienne, una mezcla de dulzura y firmeza, pero con un agregado: era la más bella. Sus ojos azules estaban asistidos por unas gafas de la Servicio Nacional de Salud pero aún así, resaltaban en su fino rostro. Su sonrisa casi siempre estaba presente y su voz, era tan suave como la de Cynthia o la de Sister Julienne, pero cuando cantaba, era increíble. Simplemente parecía un ángel lleno de pureza.

Trixie a veces rabiaba, ella se maquillaba con esmero, se peinaba y se vestía a la moda, y sin embargo una monja, que claramente no usaba maquillaje y hasta ocultaba su cabello con un velo, era la más bella de la casa. Le parecía un desperdicio que una mujer tan perfecta fuera monja.

Jenny tampoco lo entendía hasta que un día, esperando junto al fuego encendido de una habitación en la que pronto nacería un bebé, vio cómo el fuego resaltaba las bellas facciones de la monja, que rezaba las Completas en silencio. Le pareció que aquella mujer había hecho lo correcto, porque ella tampoco quería casarse, aguantar un marido y pasar por infinitos partos como los que atendían. Sin embargo, ella no quería hacerse monja. ¿Qué había llevado a Sister Bernardette a serlo? No lo sabía, pero a la vez lo entendía. Era una chica bella que tenía las convicciones fuertes, y una gran fe.

Eso era todo.


End file.
